


My Rescuer, My Murderer

by kangeiko



Series: Babylon 5 poetry collection (my early fic) [8]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-04
Updated: 1998-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garibaldi, S1 - alcoholism, to the tune of "one Art".</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rescuer, My Murderer

Nightmares are not so great a thing to overcome.  
Despite their vivid malice they are mere shadows  
That are dispelled and vanish with the rising sun.

Be they a silent horror or a perpetual drum  
Beating on, I know a way to still them.  
Nightmares are not so great a thing to overcome.

I would resent the accusation that I run  
Away from life, if it was not true. Alas, I cannot bear  
To spend the night alone, forever waiting for the morning sun.

And so I hide inside my mind, just wait and listen  
To their footsteps, wait until they leave me to myself.  
Nightmares are not so great a thing to overcome.

It is pathetic, stupid, yet I clutch my guide, my serum  
For the night, hold it close and drink,  
Drink deep - to lay prostrated, comatose, until I'm rescued by the sun.

A cursed pariah, my rescuer of sorts, you shun  
Him, thrust temptation and oblivion away. Not I.  
Nightmares are not so great a thing to overcome.

One night, I know, I will not live to see the rising sun.

*

fin


End file.
